Stalked
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Just a few months after the end of the series there's a mass murderer going around targeting female wuds that all look similar and once the dots finally connect in Officer Quinn's mind as to why the victims look familiar she sets off the alarm. After all with the Macalu incident fresh in their minds how will the Butterflies react to an obsessed murderer stalking Cecil? AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Wizard Barrister Uh Oh**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if a few months after the end of the Series, a new trouble pops up. There's a serial killer on the loose and he has a fascination with Cecil. Which leads to a lot of trouble. AU OOC some femslash some bashing)**

"Ugh another one? That's the third murder this month alone." Quinn said looking annoyed and a bit upset as she arrived on the scene to look at the corpse that was found earlier that day. As soon as she was cleared for field work again she had went back to the office and had gotten saddled with this murder case that so far had spanned across a few months now.

"Yeah. Same guy too. Purple hair, blood writing on the wall, definitely the same perp." The other investigator on the scene said nodding as he looked at his superior.

"That's his sixth victim. What does the writing say this time?" Quinn asked sighing heavily, these cases were messing with her and the victims resemblance to a certain someone she knew was really starting to get to her now.

"Butterfly you're beautiful. You deserve your own picture frame." One of the uniformed men reported dutifully making Quinn tense and her head snap up.

"Hey there's something else over here, it was under the victims hand." Another uniform who was marking the body line called making everyone turn towards him immediately.

"It's a picture of some girl who looks like the Vic." He said sounding confused as he looked at the picture he had found.

"Let me see." Quinn said as she walked over and looked at the picture, her heart freezing for a moment as her blood went cold.

"Shit we're dealing with an obsessed stalker/mass murderer." Quinn managed to get out through her suddenly bone dry lips. This couldn't be happening. Why did it always happen to that kid?

"How do you know?" The other investigator asked alarmed and making Quinn scowl heavily as she dug out her cell phone.

"Because I know the girl in that picture. Shit. I'm going to get to her now." Quinn said hitting a button on her cell and placing it to her ear as she turned to walk from the scene of the crime, snatching up one of the photographs of the scene as she did so.

"Listen Ageha it's me. We have a very bad situation here. No listen. Get that caterpillar of yours and keep her _at your office._ No one goes _anywhere_ until I get there understand? No one out and sure as hell no one in. Yes this is necessary. Look I'll be there in about thirty minutes just…everyone stay there and kick anyone who _isn't_ a Butterfly Worker out of there ASAP." Quinn was talking rapidly as she climbed into her car and started the engine.

"I'm stopping by the precinct real fast to get something and then I'll get there as soon as I can. Just…look Cecil is in danger alright so just keep her there!" Quinn snapped as she slammed the door on her car and sped off.

In less than thirty minutes Quinn was near sprinting through the doors to Butterfly Law Office and looking around worried.

"Good you kept her here." Quinn said looking relieved at the sight of the purple haired girl who looked confused as did the others while Ageha was hovering behind Cecil protectively.

"Of course I did. You call sounding frantic telling me to blockade the office and shut down for the day, and then telling me that Cecil is in danger…What did you expect?" Ageha asked giving the officer a look and earning a snort from the smoker.

"She's in danger? You just told us to get everyone out and stay here." Hotaru asked beginning to get into overprotective mode as well as she stood beside Cecil, glaring around the room dangerously as if the danger was already there.

"I only figured it out earlier when we were investigating a crime scene and found this." Quinn said tossing something onto the table and making them all look at it.

"Hey that's from last week when I was at the gym with Nachi." Cecil said looking at the picture of her in workout cloths running on a treadmill with a smile on her face.

"Why was this at a crime scene? I don't remember anyone at the gym having a camera." Hotaru asked confused and looking worried for her fellow rookie.

"That picture was in the hands of a murder victim. A murder victim with _purple_ _hair_." Quinn said making their heads snap to her, Sasori quickly grabbing Cecil's shoulder as Quinn put down the picture of the most recent murder victim.

"An obsession then?" Ageha asked her face going stony and making Quinn grimace as she set down the other five pictures.

"This is the third victim with that M.O. this month alone, the sixth overall that we know of." Quinn admitted with a wince while they all looked horrified at that except for Hotaru who had noticed something else in the pictures.

"They'll turn out the lights but you won't disappear. Fall to your knees and they'll overlook you. Save your complaints till they're gone and won't hear. Play along they'll move onto somebody new." Hotaru said as she looked at the pictures closely with her brows furrowed as she altered which picture she was reading from.

"That sounds familiar." Cecil said frowning slightly in confusion as she looked at Hotaru who looked at the pictures of the blood writing and continued to read.

"You used to fly so high, so high. Once the song is done my love shall be mine. Can't help but wonder why. Let the song begin for my loves sake. Butterfly you're beautiful. You deserve your own picture frame." Hotaru read looking at the newest picture and making Cecil jerk a bit.

"Now I get it!" Cecil said looking at the pictures that were scattered around the table.

"You can make sense of this nonsense?" Quinn demanded looking at Cecil who nodded distractedly as she grabbed the pictures of the words and brought them all together.

"They aren't nonsense. The way Nachi was reading them and how they were arranged here was. These are lyrics." Cecil said as she began placing the pictures in order with the newest one being last.

"See it's supposed to go like this." Cecil said as she finished putting the last picture down and then began reading them off.

"Fall to your knees and they'll overlook you. Play along they'll move onto somebody new. Save your complaints till they're gone and won't hear. They'll turn out the light but you won't disappear. You used to fly so high, so high. Can't help but wonder why. Butterfly you're beautiful. You deserve your own picture frame." Cecil read off the lyrics without hesitation, already knowing them almost by heart.

"And if these are lyrics then that means that this is…" Sasori said looking at the other picture with the message that wasn't part of the lyrics.

"The first murder victim. Her message was 'Once the song is done my love shall be mine. Let the song begin for my loves sake.' That's why we couldn't work it out. It wasn't part of the lyrics." Quinn said looking at the stand alone picture of the group.

"So once the song lyrics are over then this guy is going to come after Baby Girl?" Sasori asked pulling Cecil into a small hug so that the girls head rested against her chest. She had learned that if Cecil heard a heart-beat or felt one against her then she was a lot calmer. Don't ask her how she learned that, it had pissed her off the first time and had Ageha joining in a cuddle pile of sorts with Sasori and Cecil.

"That's what it looks like. Kid you know this song right? Can you tell me how many lyrics there are going to be?" Quinn asked looking at Cecil who dug out her cell phone and quickly googled the lyrics.

"If this person sticks to two lines of the song per murder… that'd be about twelve more murders before the lyrics are done." Cecil said after a moment.

"I need to put out a broadcast for women of your general description to be on the look out and go nowhere alone. Kid I don't want you on your own without at least one or two others around you until this guy is safely behind bars. I know you can defend yourself but so far it's better to be safe than sorry." Quinn instructed Cecil firmly making her nod slightly.

Hotaru's next remark earned nods from the others, the Macalu incident still fresh in their minds.

"We aren't letting anything happen to Cecil. Not ever again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wizard Barrister Uh Oh**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Do you _really_ have to walk me home and stay the night with me?" Cecil asked sweatdropping slightly when Moyo, Tsunomi, Hotaru, and Sasori all insisted on walking her home just in case the obsessed stalker tried to approach her. They also insisted on a sleepover in case the stalker tried grabbing her in the dead of night, something Sasori was especially scared might happen. They were literally glaring down _everyone_ within a five foot radius of Cecil who just looked at her friends and coworkers in disbelief.

"Yes." Hotaru didn't even hesitate in her answer as she shot a suspicious glare at a man that was walking on the same side of the street as them. While the red eyed rookie was busy getting over her crush on her old professor, there was someone with an obsession with Cecil hanging around here somewhere! Cecil was the main one helping her through her crush despite having her own problems to worry about, and like hell was Hotaru going to let anyone hurt the stubborn girl that insisted on calling her 'Natchi' all the time.

She would never admit it unless she was drunk or dying, but she actually kind of liked the nickname. She didn't have very many if any friends and had never really had a nickname before.

"We don't want to risk someone grabbing you away in the night baby girl." Sasori said throwing an arm around the girls shoulders and smiling although she did look a bit tense as she shot suspicious looks at every man near them. Who knew which one of them would try and take her baby girl away from her?

"I doubt he'd take me away right now. The song isn't finished yet." Cecil pointed that out even though she shivered at the memory of seeing the pictures of the lyrics written in blood. Hotaru noted the shiver and immediately took off her jacket.

"Here you look cold." Hotaru said wrapping her jacket around the girls shoulders with a rare worried expression on her face that was aimed at the younger rookie.

"I'm fine. I was just remembering the bloody lyrics." Cecil said with a smile towards Hotaru while the other ladies winced at the remainder of the lyrics.

"I'm sorry you had to see that baby girl." Sasori said her voice soft and worried as she placed a hand on the girls arm.

"It's alright. What's a bit of blood compared to what Macalu did?" Cecil said although she looked a bit pale as she remembered that as well. It was _not_ a fun experience even if she was 'out of body' as it were for most of it.

"What did they do to you little caterpillar?" Ageha demanded her eyes narrowing darkly as she stared down at the youngest of the group. The entire group had frozen and tensed when Macalu had been mentioned. Cecil never really talked about what had happened to her when she had been captured by them.

"Oh not much to _me_. A dozen or so of them plucked out their own eyeballs for a ritual though so yeah…that's been nightmare fuel for a while now." Cecil said and no one noticed how Moyo looked a little guilty with the way the others winced and formed even tighter ranks around the smallest of the group.

"You shouldn't have had to see that." Tsunomi said looking upset for the younger girl who just smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's alright now. It just fuels a few nightmares. I've had worse ones so I'm alright. Besides. I survived didn't I?" Cecil asked with a smile as they reached her apartment complex and slowly walked up the stairs to reach the third floor where her room was.

"Do you always leave your apartment door unlocked Cecil?" Moyo asked as she reached the door and began to turn the nob before Cecil could dig her keys out of her purse.

"That's incredibly dangerous baby girl, especially now!" Sasori said staring at Cecil who was staring at the door shocked as it opened when Moyo turned the knob.

"But that's just it…I always lock the door. _Always."_ Cecil said swallowing thickly as she stared at the door while Nanagenie gulped loudly as well.

"I can vouch for that-bon." The frog said making the others look at each other or the door confused while Hotaru slid in between the door and Cecil.

"Well it's open now…and that's not good." Ageha said digging her phone out of her pocket and quickly typing in a number that she knew by heart.

"Tsunomi, Hotaru." Sasori nodded to the doorway as she took Hotaru's place in between Cecil and the doorway. Just because the stalker wasn't going to take Cecil until the 'song' was done…didn't mean that he might not break into her apartment to take something of hers.

"I should go too. I can tell if something is out of place." Cecil said trying to squeeze past Sasori and Moyo until Ageha placed a firm hand on the girls shoulder while the other two cautiously entered the apartment.

"This person is after you Cecil. If you go in there it might be just what he wants. Let us protect you for now." Ageha said making the girl look even more upset at this but she had stopped trying to get past the other women.

"Ms. Ageha go ahead and call officer Quinn. He's been here and he left another message for Cecil." Hotaru said grimacing as she and Tsunomi reappeared at the doorway. Tsunomi looked as if she were going to be sick.

"Don't let Cece in there." Tsunomi said wincing and not wanting to let the younger girl see what was waiting for her in her apartment.

"What is it?" Moyo asked as Sasori moved Cecil away from the apartment and Ageha began speaking into the phone to Officer Quinn.

"There's a girl in there who's hanging from the loft part and has her chest and stomach split open. Her hair was dyed purple and there are more lyrics on the wall. We didn't look for anything else besides making sure there was no one living in there. Wouldn't be surprised if he took something of hers though, her stuff is thrown everywhere." Hotaru said quietly so that Cecil wouldn't hear and earning an angry snarl from Moyo.

Someone was trying to take her Cecil.

Hotaru looked shocked when she noticed Moyo's eyes flash red and the hint of sharper than normal teeth from the paralegal.

No-one stole what belonged to Lucifer and got away with it.

Lucifer would always get revenge and her stolen belonging back.

Especially her beloved pure hearted other half.

 _The demons of Hell were about to be let loose to find and destroy the threat to their queens chosen._


	3. Chapter 3

**Wizard Barrister Uh Oh**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Alright as soon as we get everything secured, documented, and the… body moved… you'll be allowed back in. You… trust me kid, you _don't_ want to see this." Quinn said looking a bit green herself as the rest of the police went about securing the crime scene.

"Nana Genie, as her familiar I'm not entirely comfortable letting you see this either but if you believe you can stomach it and see if anything is missing I won't stop you." Quinn said to the little frog who nodded his head.

"Will I be able to get some of her cloths and things since we can't stay here tonight-bon?" Nana Genie asked making Quinn sigh a bit.

"Run it by some of the crime scene guys first. Nothing with blood on it of course, but otherwise it should be fine." Quinn said making the frog nod and hop into the room to pack a bag for his mistress.

"You got somewhere to stay until this is cleaned up?" Quinn asked looking at Cecil again and making the younger woman bite her lip.

"Nana Genie and I can stay at a hotel… or maybe at a friends house? I have a friend from like three years ago… we don't meet up much because she's studying for finals and I'm usually on a case but she's still a good friend." Cecil said causing Quinn to frown a bit.

"Alright, I'm going to need the name and address of this friend of yours." Quinn said causing Cecil to blink for a second before pointing upwards.

"Sora lives in the room right over mine." Cecil said causing the rest of the barristers to look at each other confused, having never heard Cecil mention the girl before, while Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"Cecil? What's with all the cops? Did someone break into your apartment again?" A womans voice from the stairway asked causing everyone to look over alarmed and surprised.

"Ah Sora! Yeah it was something like that. Sorry to make a huge mess of things again." Cecil said with an apologetic smile and a bow towards the older girl, must be about twenty one or so actually, with the blond hair and purple streaks and blue eyes.

She was around the same age as Hotaru, her purple streaked blond hair reaching a little past her shoulders, her dark purple painted lips pulled up into a worried smile, and her blue eyes looking concerned as she stared at Cecil. She was wearing a rather professional if bland grey business suit and a pair of simple grey flats as she stood there with two or three different bags on her arms.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're alright I don't mind at all." Sora said quickly waving off the apology as she approached Cecil while the other barristers and Quinn were eyeing the woman warily.

"I'm fine, I wasn't home for the break in this time. In fact my friends from work and I were just getting here from the office for a sleepover when we realized that someone had broken in." Cecil said reassuringly as she smiled up at the slightly taller woman who glanced at the other women around curiously.

"So these are some of your friends from the law firm? Butterfly right?" Sora asked making Cecil nod and quickly point out who was who.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Sora Vinsmoke. I'm a friend of Cecil's and a student of law myself." Sora said with a smile that was nowhere near as warm as the one she gave Cecil.

"Do you need to stay with me until things get sorted out again?" Sora asked immediately looking at Cecil with a much more genuine smile that a few of the barristers and Quinn noticed.

"Actually with how bad the break in was, it's entirely possible that the perp was looking for Cecil. There's even blood and signs of a fight, so until we solve this then it wouldn't be a good idea for her to stay in the same building." Quinn said making Sora look at her uninterested for a moment before looking back at Cecil as if the officer had never even spoken.

"I was going to ask you if it'd be okay but I don't want to put you in danger if the perp tries coming after me while I'm with you." Cecil said looking guilty at not having thought of that herself as she bit her lip a little more.

"Don't worry about me Cecil. I've taken self-defense lessons of all kinds ever since I was six. If whoever jacked up your apartment tries coming after me or you while I'm near I'll give them a good thrashing for sure." Sora said making Cecil look torn for a moment as her eyes bounced between Quinn and Sora and then over to the others for help.

"There's also signs that a Wud had done this, I'm unsure why but it would still be far too dangerous for her to stay in this building." Quinn said glaring at Sora and honestly not liking the way the woman was acting, she was promptly ignored by the law student.

"Don't forget we were supposed to start watching the series of movies I told you about in Canada Cecil. I've got the entire collection at my house and we _were_ having a sleepover after all. We can simply relocate it to my place, and then you can decide what you want to do from there." Hotaru stepped in earning a dark look from Sora when Cecil brightened up and turned to smile at Hotaru.

"Ah your lip!" Hotaru noted that the younger girl's lip was bleeding and quickly grabbed a tissue from her pocket.

"I must have been biting it too hard. Thanks Nachi! If it's okay with everyone we can have the sleepover at Nachi's!" Cecil said with a bright smile as she wiped up the blood from her lip and earning Hotaru a dangerous glare from Sora.

"Maybe I can stay the night with you tomorrow night Sora and we can have our own mini-sleepover!" Cecil said smiling brightly at Sora whose face softened and she flushed slightly as she smiled down at Cecil.

"That's fine, I'll be able to show you the new things I brought! I got a new shirt just so we can match next time we go to the mall, that way it'd be easier to find each other if we get separated like last time!" Sora said quickly reaching into her bag and pulling out a wrinkled up dark blue shirt with a frog on it as she averted her eyes from the smile, her face pinker than normal.

"Wow it looks just like mine! We really will match, that'll be so much fun I'm sure!" Cecil said clapping her hands and looking happy, causing Sora to turn redder which had all but Cecil narrowing their eyes.

"Notice anything missing Nana Genie?" Quinn asked as Cecil and Sora stepped a bit away to discuss and plan out their next mall trip, Moyo and Tsunomi staying near the purple haired teen.

"Some of her protection beads are gone, her comb and toothbrush were taken and so was one of her favorite shirts." Nana Genie reported quietly as he held the briefcase with both of his webbed hands until Hotaru took it from him.

"I see. So it really is an obsessed stalker." Quinn said sighing before she lit another cigarette while Sora left up the other stairway with a wave to Cecil and utterly ignoring the rest of them.

"I'm sorry about her. It takes her a while to warm up to new people and she can be a bit protective or jealous of the friends she has. She's honestly really nice once you get to know her." Cecil apologized for Sora's rudeness immediately once the woman was out of earshot.

"How did you even meet her baby girl? Much less get on her apparent good side?" Sasori asked looking at the seventeen year old curiously.

"Oh I ran into her when I went to take the bar exam, she was about to get hit by a car and I just kinda… well tackled her out of the way. No big." Cecil said a bit embarrassed as she scratched the back of her head, Quinn's eyes narrowed.

Obviously infatuated with the kid, has ample opportunity and means to get to the most recent crime scene, and she has a wrinkled shirt that looks less than new that is apparently a dead match for one of Cecil's favorite shirts?

"Have a plain clothes officer keep an eye on Ms. Vinsmoke. Just in case." Quinn ordered an officer quietly, earning a nod from the man.

Quinn did not have a good feeling about that woman.

Judging by the look on Ageha's face… she wasn't the only one.


End file.
